La rebeldía de una dama
by Yauma
Summary: No sólo iba aprender matemáticas, también conocería lo que es la rebeldía. O quizás es mejor llamarlo pecado. No fue tan malo tener clases en verano.
1. Hola, querido tutor

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen.

**C**ontiene lemmon.

**R**esumen: _Las damas debían lucir tiernas e inocentes, pero dime, con un tutor como tú..¿Quién puede ser decente?_

_ Quizás no fue tan malo tener clases de verano._

**1. **_Adiós vacaciones de verano. Hola, tutor._

**M**e sentía mareada. Mi viaje, mi espléndido viaje que había organizado con mis amigos se había visto truncado. Quién me diría que odiaría tanto las clases de matemáticas y mi falta de concentración.

-Vamos, Lucy, sin ti no será lo mismo -cruzó los brazos en forma de desaprobación- Deberían ser más benevolentes contigo en esa estúpida casa.

Cierto era, que a mi padre no le agradaba la idea de que su hija fuera suspendiendo. Y mucho menos matemáticas. Esa para él, era la asignatura clave para presumir en eventos sociales. Estúpido viejo tradicional.

-Bueno, Levy, esto no pasaría, si la señorita Hearthfilia estudiara lo suficiente las asignaturas que no se le dan especialmente bien – Erza, como siempre tenía ese sentido de la justicia tan peculiar-.

-Ya está chicas, no pasa nada -suspiré resignada-. Ya sabes como es mi padre. Algún tutor me habrá asignado, creo que estas vacaciones de verano van a ser muy largas para mi -volví a suspirar, echando una ojeada a mis amigas, las cuales estaban inquietas.- ¡No os preocupéis por mi, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

Después de un par de abrazos en forma de despedidas y unas cuantas promesas de mantenernos comunicadas, subí al lujoso coche que me esperaba. Observé como a mi alrededor se formaban muecas de asombro de los últimos estudiantes que quedaban en el centro. Había sido así desde mucho antes de que recordara, quizás sus 16 años se la había pasado en una pequeña burbuja, siendo intocable. Pues como decía mi padre ''_eres la hija de los Hearthfilia''. _Siempre había querido revelarme y aunque hice muchos intentos para ello, fueron todos en vano. Siempre apreciaba que mis empleados se metían en líos por mi culpa, cuando fui consciente de ello, pare. De la noche a la mañana, me había convertido, sin quererlo nunca, en la hija modelo.

-Estoy tan cansada -suspiré-.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita? -preguntó Macao, con fingida tranquilidad, pues sabía que cuando mi humor estaba decaído me gustaba hacerle dar vueltas por el centro de la ciudad. Y eso estaba prohibido. Pues había que llegar a casa puntual.-

-No, Macao, simplemente hoy estoy muy frustrada. He suspendido matemáticas. ¡Y por los pelos! -dije haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. A mi padre esto no le gustará lo más mínimo, seguro que ya tiene, ya sabes.. uno de esos discursos preparados para mi.

Mi chófer sonrió, pues siempre teníamos una conversación parecida, a él y a todos mis empleados les gustaba decirme que era obstinada. Pues sabían sobre la decisión de dejar mi rebeldía por ellos, aunque se sentían más aliviados desde que había dejado de subir a los árboles, o esconderme en las despensas.

Después de llegar a la gran casa que teníamos a las afueras de la ciudad mi emoción crecía. Pues había escuchado sobre la llegada de mi abuelo. La única persona capaz, de reconfortarme. Quizás el vendría para llevarme con él y librarme del castigo de papá. Si fuera eso...

Otro suspiro se escapo de mis labios, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien conocido.

-¡Abuelo! -dije mientras me agachaba ligeramente para abrazarlo-.

-Pequeña, estás muy alta ya -me enseño los dientes a modo de sonrisa, lo cual hizo que se me escapara una pequeña risita, el abuelo Makarov, siempre había sido así-.

Después de un rato de contarle mis arrebatos, mis ganas de volver a huir y el odio que le tenía a las matemáticas, el sólo soltó una frase que me dejo más intranquila de lo que estaba. _''Yo me __encargaré de asignar a tu tutor. Podrás tener tus escapadas, me llevaré a tu padre de negocios, que es lo único que le gusta''. _Sabía que el abuelo conocía a hombres muy extraños, no malas personas, pero me producían un tipo de incomodidad, supongo que nunca me gustaron los viejos. Pero en cambio, la idea de poder disfrutar de un poquito de libertad, me hace tan sumamente feliz.

-Señorita, lleva estoy feliz escrito en la cara, está tan linda, que quizás pueda raptarte y hacerte mía- una voz armoniosa me sacó de mis pensamientos.-

-Mira, realmente me das mucho miedo, siendo tan hermosa e insinuándote de esa forma, tu lo que tienes es debilidad por cualquier cosa linda -ella solo asintió emocionada, era divertido tener a chicas así por aquella casa.-

La cena transcurrió tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto, como era habitual normalmente.

Subí a tientas a mi habitación, estaba tan cansada, que mis ojos fueron cerrándose, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de mi.

-_Como hija de los Hearthfilia, deberás estudiar. Los criados me informarán de todo lo que hagas, como también de como te lo estés tomando -mientras, señalaba a las maletas con la cabeza, a modo de orden.- _

_-Sí, padre. Entiendo cual es mi posición aquí -giré sobre mis talones, sentía que estaba dejando mi orgullo por los suelos.-_

_-Bueno querida, tu tutor llegará por la tarde, o eso creo -su sonrisa se torció en un gesto sospechoso-. Espero que lo pases bien. _

_Y sin más fueron abandonando la casa. Dejando por fin paz._

**U**n aliento fresco chocaba contra mi cara, podía oír como susurraba que me despertara, con un tono bastante calmado. Froté mis ojos, mientras la vista volvía a mi, observando al pequeño Adonis que tenía delante. Quizás estuviera metida dentro de un sueño, sí, un bucle de esos.

-Por fin despiertas, Luce -su voz era grave pero aterciopelada-. Empezaremos ahora las clases. Por favor, no me haga informar a su padre y al abuelo que sus clases no avanzan correctamente.

Su tono de voz no encajaba para nada con su apariencia. Aquella camisa blanca a juego con una corbata, unos pantalones negros de vestir, lucía tanto como.. un profesor.

-No me llamo Luce, si no, Lucy -su belleza me estaba dejando en fuera de juego-. Está bien, empecemos.

Intenté refinar mis modales, convertirme en una dama.. pero es cierto que no se puede fingir mucho tiempo.

-¡Esto es imposible! -arrojé el bolígrafo de mala gana hacía la mesa-. Además, tu luces como si tuvieras unos años más que yo. Tampoco muchos, ¿quizás 20?

-No estoy aquí para que una ruidosa pregunté sobre mi edad -sonrió irónicamente. Era bastante obvio que ni yo era una señorita, ni él tenía la paciencia que intentaba transmitir.- Y tengo 19.

Paso su mano por su pelo de un color rosa bastante peculiar, lo hacía más llamativo pues su piel era de un moreno leve, y por lo que se apreciaba era natural.

-Estoy indignada. Cómo puede el abuelo ponerme a un mocoso, como tutor en el verano – me encogí de hombros, pues lo que realmente me molestaba era que no me había dicho su nombre.-

-Perdona, damisela, quisiera informarla, que para mi tampoco es un agrado tener que pasar mis vacaciones al lado de alguien tan ruidosa.-Sus dientes rechinaron- Además, debo estudiar, así que apurate y lo que no entiendas, preguntámelo. No hay más discusión.

Sin duda, mis escapadas se verían truncados por el insolente del profesor. Que tan tortuosas iban a ser las clases de ahora en adelante.

**M_uchas gracias por dedicarle un vistazo._**

_**Si ha llegado hasta aquí, por favor, deje un Review,**_

_**eso servirá como aliento para poder subir la segunda parte.**_

Sin mas demora, me despido, no sin antes hablar de las bonitas polillas que revolotean por mi cuarto y de la leve brisa que trae este verano caluroso.

Y.M


	2. Fuera de lugar

**L**os personajes no me pertenecen.

**2. Fuera de lugar.**

* * *

**H**abía pasado una semana. Una horrible semana, en la cual, aquel sujeto llamado Natsu Dragneel había ido rigurosamente a destrozarle su ansiada paz. Odiaba la manera en la que hablaba, tan odioso.

-Señorita, hoy me informan que el señor Natsu no podrá ofrecerle clases -su voz denotaba ilusión.- ¡Podríamos ir de compras!

-¿Qué hay de malo en mis ropas? -arqueé mis cejas. De siempre, Mira, había odiado aquellos vestidos que mi padre me obligaba a ponerme.

-¡Oh,vamos! -agudizó su voz- Esos vestidos, ¿en qué clase de época vivimos? -colocó sus manos en sus caderas, haciendo notar su enojo-. Usted es una señorita de 16 años, con un busto enormemente agraciado, tiene bonitas piernas, y es linda. Debería ser consciente, de que en verano hay muchos romances, pero ir vistiendo como las princesas, sólo hará que huyan.

-A veces dudo de tus discursos -suspiré-. ¿Por quién haces esto, por mi o.. por tus instintos reprimidos, Mira? -pregunté mientras cogía sus mofletes-.

-Ah, señorita, es usted tan astuta. Pero tampoco está de más sentirse como una preciosa chica de 16 años. ¡Anda y disfrute!

Al final había cedido a la petición. No sé como, pero me encontraba con Mira y Macao discutiendo acerca del chico nuevo. Macao lo elogiaba, mientras Mira, solo podía decir que era totalmente atrayente. ¿Qué tenía de atrayente aquel bueno para nada?

Nunca me había parado a mirar, cuan grande era la ciudad y lo perdida que estaría si no tuviera a Mira o Macao, de mi lado. Me sentía indefensa, totalmente anulada.

Las compras habían sido bastante rápidas, normalmente me dejaba guiar por el gusto de Mira, la cual no tenía mal ojo para ello.

Estaba totalmente cansada, caminar y mirar tiendas podría ser de lo más agotador. Entorné mis ojos, mirando al cielo, un hermoso cielo azul se imponía delante de mi. Apenas me había dado cuenta, me había perdido. Por más que miraba a un lado y a otro no encontraba nada familiar, había sido arrastrada por una multitud. Caminé sobre mis pasos, intentando recordar algo, pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí -sentí como alguien agarraba mi muñeca- ¡Una linda muñeca!

-¿Podría usted soltarme? -casi sonaba como una plegaria, ni siquiera miré a los ojos al individuo-.

-Pero miren, está tan linda asustada -sentí como era llevada a algún lugar, el miedo se apoderaba de mi.-

Mi espalda chocó con una pared, haciendo que instintivamente abriera los ojos. Allí se encontraban cinco sujetos con miradas lascivas. El más fuerte se acercaba a ella, rasgando sin ningún cuidado la parte de arriba de mi vestido, dejando al descubierto la ligera tela blanca.

-Vaya, a la chica cosplay, se le ve muy asustada.

-¡Estúpidos cerdos! -grité intentando taparme-. Dejarme ir ahora, o no os lo perdonaré. Juro mataros.

Oí unas carcajadas, que se fueron ahogando al posar su vista en tres siluetas, que fueron haciéndose más claras. Mis ojos se desorbitaron al ver la persona que iba en medio de aquel grupo.

-Que conejita más bocazas -río un chico de pelo moreno-. Está mal meterse con conejitas indefensas. Y menos cuando esté de aquí al lado se encarga de cuidarla -señaló a Natsu-.

Iba vestido con una camiseta de arcilla, dejando al descubierto un tatuaje -algún tipo de signo-, su pelo estaba alborotado, nada que ver con las veces que había ido a su casa. Llevaba peligro escrito en la cara. Posé mis ojos en el chico que había hablado, el cual llevaba un montón de piercings en las orejas, luego rodé los ojos hasta el chico que no había hablado, su pecho desnudo y su sonrisa sádica me estaban asustando.

-Calla, Gajeel -sonrió Natsu-. Es hora de divertirnos, estábamos muy aburridos pero hemos encontrado una bonita diversión -apretó sus nudillos mientras iba acercándose a donde estábamos-.

Él tipo que me tenía sostenida por fin me soltó, haciendo que me tambaleara y cayera. Me encontraba en el suelo, viendo como aquel grupo de cinco se dirigía al pequeño grupo de Natsu.

-¿Estáis de broma? -sugirió el que parecía el jefe- Tres contra nosotros cinco, realmente sois chicos estúpidos.

-Oh, Salamander, tiene la lengua más larga que tú -habló el exhibicionista-.

-Vamos, Gray, yo creo que tiene toda la pinta de ser igual de pervertido que tú.

-Más bien son igual de estúpidos que vosotros dos juntos -rió Gajeel.-

-Muy bien, princesa Luce, es hora que cierres los ojos -me ordenó Natsu-.

Habían pasado menos de diez minutos, cuando pude oír como uno a uno se iban desplomando. Agarré mis piernas con fuerza. ¿A esto era lo que se refería su padre?

_''Perteneces a la familia Hearthfilia''. _Otra vez esa maldita frase. Si tan solo conociera otra vida, si tan solo pudiera vivir su vida. ¿Lujos? Quién querría eso, cuando ni siquiera conocía más allá del centro donde estudiaba, ni de su casa, ni de lo que había observado por la cristalera del coche. Su primera vez paseando, libre por la ciudad, y le pasaba algo así.

-Ya está, todo ha pasado -unas palmadas en la cabeza me sacaron de mis que te gusta meterte en líos, eh Luce.

-¡Que no me llamo Luce! -grité mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban-.

-La conejita es muy sensible, casi como una princesa -Gajeel pateaba otra vez a un tío que se encontraba en el suelo-. Entonces nosotros seriamos algo así como.. los ladrones que roban a los ricos -su sonrisa se ensancho-.

-¿Quién deberá tomar el gran tesoro? -sonrió Gray, sabiendo ya cual era la respuesta-.

-¡Oh, por supuesto que yo, maldito enano! -escupió Gajeel- Yo los patee mil veces más que ustedes.

Natsu se colocó a la misma altura que yo, dejándome observar más de cerca sus ojos de color verde oliva, tan fieros, justo como un animal. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis mejillas, mientras con el dedo pulgar tocaba y apretaba ligeramente mis labios. Un severo rojo se apoderó de mis mejillas.

-El único que debe tomar una recompensa, es su tutor -aseveró-.

Cuando quise protestar, posó sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba atónita.

Su lengua entró sin permiso en mi boca, moviéndose peligrosamente, haciendo que en mi vientre algo se moviera, mientras mis piernas fallaban. Se separó un poco, mientras yo jadeaba. Era mi primer beso, me sentía tan aturdida.

-¡Para! -lo empujé, intentando apartarlo de mi- No puedes hacer eso, ¿estás loco o qué? -mi respiración era entrecortada, lo que a él le parecía sumamente gracioso-.

-No estás en tu refinada casa, estás en la calle, Luce. Está es la vida real, ¿acaso tu mundo de cristal se está rompiendo por esto? -sus ojos parecían ver a través de mi-.

-Yo..-intentaba pensar lo que decir, pues me sentía verdaderamente dañada por aquellas palabras- ¡Yo quiero ser libre! -solté, gritándole innecesariamente- Pero no puedo.

-¿No puedes? -se levantó, sin dejar de mirarme- ¿Acaso no es esa una excusa perfecta para no hacer nada? -giró sobre sus talones, mientras se despedía con una mano-. Ya avisé a Mirajane de donde te encuentras, no te preocupes.

Había pasado todo el viaje de vuelta a casa, con un rubor en las mejillas bastante notable. Quién se creía que era para hacerle tal cosa, y decirle aquellas palabras, él ni siquiera sabe nada y se atreve a juzgar sobre mi persona.

-Señorita, realmente lo lamento mucho, yo me emocioné y ni siquiera me fijé en que usted estaba siendo llevada por muchos hombres malos -agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado-.

-No te preocupes, Mira. Además, tengo una pregunta -dije dubitativa- ¿tú realmente piensas que estoy fuera de lugar ahí afuera?

-Bueno, yo no la veo como una señorita refinada, sus modales no encajan para nada en el tipo de casa que usted vive, pero también ha sido criada para que usted se sienta superior a aquellos que se encuentran en un estatus menor -sonrió-. Pero usted nunca nos ha menospreciado, desde que yo empecé a trabajar en su casa, siempre me ha tratado muy amablemente.

-¿Entonces tenías un trabajo antes que este? -estaba sorprendida por aquello-.

-Ah, sí. Vivía con mis dos hermanos en unos departamentos. Trabaja de camarera en un café, vestida de sirvienta, ¡todos los días eran muy divertidos! -entonces, sus ojos denotaban nostalgia-. Ahora pago el departamento de mis hermanos, así ellos pueden estar libre de preocupaciones -se encogió de hombros-. La vida es así.

No sé si Mira pudo notar la sorpresa en mis ojos, pues realmente me había sorprendido aquella declaración. Ella era una chica fuerte, entonces me pregunto..

-Oye, Mira, ¿estás bien viviendo así?

-Claro que sí, señorita. Puedo salir a la ciudad las veces que quiera, claro que tengo un horario un poco difícil -se cruzo de brazos con expresión pensativa-, pero eso no me impide ver a mis hermanos, ni a mis conocidos.

Después de cenar y bañarme como habitualmente me tendí en mi cama. No podía dormir, pues mi corazón se aceleraba cuando cerraba los ojos, recordando aquella maldita escena. Aquel bastardo se acordaría de quien era Lucy. Y no por el apellido Hearthfilia, eso no sería así, lo tenía claro.

_**Muchas gracias a las personitas que dedicaron su tiempo a leerlo.**_

_**Es un honor para mi.**_

_**Si os a gustado, Review.**_

Sin más dilación, os dejo, no sin antes mencionar que el cielo está ennegrecido, las nubes están tapando el imponente cielo del verano.

Y.M


End file.
